The present invention relates generally to transmission of DC electrical power through a transparent or substantially transparent medium such as glass. More particularly, this invention relates to an interface for the transmission of power for electronic systems through substantially transparent media such as glass. Applications involving substantially transparent media might involve power transfer through sealed glass chambers (such as in laboratory or industrial type vacuum applications) or power transfer through glass windows (such as in applications involving vehicles or standing structures where there is a need to drive power from inside through glass to antennae, intrusion detection sensors, etc.). In such applications, there is a need to avoid drilling or creating a hole through the glass when providing the power transfer and/or needed signals. Some prior art systems attempt to provide trans-glass signals and/or power for applications such as mobile telephone antennas or home satellite TV systems, but electrical power transfer for these applications is accomplished by use of a magnetic coupling. Magnetic couplings require that DC current be converted to an AC current that can excite a coil on one side of the medium, such that the current is then induced in a second coil on the other side of medium, and thereafter converted to DC current. However, these types of approaches do not provide for a versatile trans-glass power interface that provides for all manner of applications, such as mobile phone antennae, satellite or other video reception modalities, intrusion detection/security systems, or vehicular satellite radio systems. Moreover, the magnetic couplings themselves are cumbersome because the standard DC power utilized in such applications must be converted to AC power in order to effect power transfer in magnetic coupling. Additionally, the coils utilized in magnetic couplings must be aligned across the glass from each other in order to make the system function properly, something which is both time consuming and difficult to achieve when installing the interface. Power transfer through the use of magnetic coupling also requires the use of magnetic toroids that are typically circular in shape. This requirement constraints the shape of any magnetically coupled power transfer apparatus such that a suitable toroid can be accommodated. Lastly, there is a further problem associated with magnetic couplings because, in certain applications involving exposure to nearby electromagnetic interference (EMI), such as AM/FM broadcast signals from nearby receiving antennas, defrosting elements on car windows, etc., magnetic coupling could interfere with operation with other systems such as AM/FM radios. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interference resistant system that is versatile in terms of usage in diverse application, yet more easily installed within different electronic systems.